Le Fils d'Alderaan
by Saria-Alkiniria
Summary: Récits instrospectifs sur le personnage de Tycho Celchu. La première concerne la destruction d'Alderaan.


**Le Fils d'Alderaan**

Les étoiles brillaient dans la noirceur infinie de l'espace. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute étaient régis par l'incessante valse des étoiles, naissant et mourant devant les yeux émerveillés des enfants qui les observaient avec attention. Mais l'impact de la disparition de certains de ces objets célestes n'était pas le même pour tout le monde. Certains savaient que certaines étoiles ne brilleraient jamais plus autrement que dans le cœur de ceux qui les avaient connus.

La journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres, les officiers de l'_Accusateur _se relayant depuis l'aurore afin d'assurer le fonctionnement de l'imposant destroyer stellaire. La masse de métal triangulaire flottait dans l'espace constellé d'étoiles au-dessus d'une planète dotée d'une surface rougeoyante comme un soleil. Tout semblait calme, tel un océan de plénitude que rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler, pas même les rondes des chasseurs Tie qui voletaient autour du bâtiment. Alors que je marchais le long de l'interminable coursive qui menait au centre de communications, je sentis un sourire naître sur mon visage, comblé par l'idée que j'allais enfin revoir mes proches. Des proches que je n'avais plus vus depuis mon entrée à l'Académie Impériale de Prefsbelt IV. En effet, la tradition voulait que les pilotes soient autorisés à contacter leur famille le jour de leur anniversaire en raison de la précarité de leur existence. Il était rassurant de penser que des personnes que l'on chérissait nous attendaient, là quelque part, dans cette immensité scintillante, sur une planète qui nous avait vu grandir… Une planète aux reflets bleutés et à l'atmosphère apaisante. « Harmonie » était peut-être le mot le plus à même de caractériser Alderaan, planète pacifique qui avait depuis longtemps banni les armes. Cependant, je n'étais pas toujours d'accord avec la politique mise en place sur notre planète et j'en contestais l'idéologie. Certes, vouloir être pacifique et ne pas envoyer son peuple à la guerre était louable mais c'était aussi une attitude irresponsable à un moment où la guerre civile faisait rage. La Rébellion s'étendait inexorablement, ralliant chaque jour de nouveaux hommes à sa cause pendant que l'Empire s'évertuait à maintenir l'ordre. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup cet Empire mais c'était le seul moyen de faire ce que j'avais envie de faire, de vivre ce pourquoi j'étais né : piloter. Comment aurais-je pu devenir pilote de chasse si ce n'était en m'engageant dans la Marine Impériale ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé la guerre mais rejoindre ses rangs me permettrait sûrement de la faire évoluer dans le bon sens. Jusqu'à ce je puisse fonder une famille.

Arrivant devant la console de communication, je vis le symbole de Novacom apparaître, tournant sur lui-même en attendant que la connexion avec Alderaan soit établie. Soudain, l'écran s'illumina et plusieurs personnes que je reconnu d'emblée apparurent : mes parents, mes sœurs, mon frère et enfin Nyiestra. Je leur adressais un sourire rassurant, histoire de les persuader que tout irait bien alors que je pouvais sentir une joie immense m'envahir. Qu'il était bon de revoir ses proches après des mois d'entraînement et de service au sein de l'_Accusateur_ !

Des souvenirs me submergèrent à mesure que je les regardais, les uns après les autres. Mon père avait voulu que j'embrasse la même philosophie pacifiste que lui mais mon goût pour la vie militaire était bien trop prononcé. Un goût guère partagé par Nyiestra d'ailleurs. Nyiestra… Je la connaissais pour ainsi dire depuis toujours. D'abord amis d'enfance notre relation s'était muée en un sentiment plus profond et j'étais persuadé que nous allions finir par passer le reste de notre vie ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que l'Etoile Noire n'arrive…

_- Salut, petit pilote ! _

Ses yeux verts respiraient la sagesse, la plénitude et la douceur. Un visage angélique pour une personne qui prônait le pacifisme inconditionnel, traitant la guerre par le mépris.

_- Tu nous manques tu sais, c'est si triste sans toi._

_- Crois bien que c'est réciproque !_

_- Mais j'espère bien._

Je me lançais alors dans le récit de mes récentes aventures : de l'obtention de mon diplôme jusqu'aux palpitantes missions partagées avec le reste de l'escadron en passant par l'entrainement prodigué par Soontir Fel qui m'avait permis de rencontrer de talentueux pilotes tels que Darklighter ou Klivian, avant de terminer par ma promotion au sein de l'_Accusateur_. Ils avaient écouté, le contentement et la joie lisibles sur leurs visages alors que j'espérais pouvoir leur donner l'occasion d'être fier de moi.

_- Je sais que vous n'approuvez pas vraiment ça mais j'aime piloter, c'est…_

Nyestra avait lâché son petit rire moqueur, un son que je connaissais depuis vingt-et-un ans.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ca fait je ne sais combien de temps que tu nous le répète…_

A peine eût-elle terminée sa phrase que la communication se coupa brusquement, ne laissant plus que vide et noirceur à l'endroit où leurs souriants visages se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant.

_- Il va vraiment falloir que tu remettes à jour Novacom._

Un raison supplémentaire de taquiner mon père à propos des problèmes de liaisons dont était victime le réseau holonet ! Réalisant que je ne pourrais plus les recontacter pendant quelques jours, je retournais vaquer à mes occupations, certains que je les reverrais bientôt.

Un problème de communication… Tout aurait été tellement plus simple.

Des rumeurs invraisemblables avaient commencé à circuler dans nos rangs, les officiers disaient qu'Alderaan avait été détruite, le blâme retombant sur les Rebelles… Mais non, c'était impossible. Alderaan ne pouvait pas avoir été détruite ! Comment une planète entière avait-elle pu disparaître… C'était impossible. Tout simplement impossible !

La réalité s'était finalement abattue tel un coup de blaster, détruisant ce que j'avais connu, ceux que j'avais connu, ceux que je ne reverrais plus que dans l'éternité. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, ne voulais pas y croire, me persuadant que ce n'était que des ragots colportés par les officiers mais l'annonce officielle diffusée par l'Empire ne laissa plus aucun doute…

Il y avait tant de planètes, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Alderaan, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit mon foyer, notre foyer ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que l'Empire détruise une planète ?

L'Empire… Je savais, malgré la propagande mise en place, que c'était lui l'unique responsable de ce génocide. Qui pouvait commettre un tel crime ? Qui, plus que tout autre, aurait voulu faire montre de sa puissance et de son despotisme ? Les Rebelles ? C'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu nous faire croire, c'est ce que tant d'Impériaux croyaient, auraient voulu croire. Mais ils se fourvoyaient. Alderaan était ralliée à la cause Rebelle et était tout sauf un poste militaire avancé. Tout sauf une menace pour la Rébellion, bien au contraire, Bail Organa et sa fille, la Princesse Leia, faisaient eux-mêmes partie de l'Alliance Rebelle. Attaquer leur planète natale aurait bien été la dernière chose qu'ils auraient pu ordonner. Et, plus que tout autre chose, le fait que le Sénat ait été dissout avant et pas en réaction de l'offensive vint confirmer mes doutes.

Quelques jours plus tard je profitais d'une permission pour rejoindre l'Alliance, incapable de rester plus longtemps au sein de la faction qui avait détruit ma vie, mon passé et ce qui aurait dû être mon futur. Une partie de moi s'était mué en une plaie béante qui ne se refermerait peut-être jamais, témoin d'un souvenir gravé au fer rouge dans la mémoire collective, une tragédie qui ne devait jamais être oubliée.

Les survivants allaient devoir vivre avec ce poids, ou plutôt ce vide, en eux. Comment panser une telle blessure ? Comment continuer à vivre quand on sait que dans son cœur rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant ?

Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une telle chose puisse se produire, comment aurais-je pu l'imaginer ? Des larmes silencieuses coulaient en chaque survivant, la douleur facilement décelable dans leurs yeux même s'ils ne disaient rien. Après tout, que pouvaient-ils dire de plus? Les Alderaaniens n'étaient pas un peuple qui avait pour habitude de faire étalage de ses sentiments, ils souffraient en silence, désireux de ne pas partager cette peine avec les autres. Comment auraient-ils pu comprendre de toute manière… L'Empire avait souvent détruit une partie de la vie des personnes qui avaient rejoint la Rébellion que ce soit une famille, des amis ou un foyer. Les Alderaaniens, quant à eux, avaient _tout_ perdu.

Les yeux dans le vide, je repensais à ces moments que je ne vivrais plus, à ces endroits que je ne reverrais plus, à ces personnes que je ne pourrais plus jamais serrer dans mes bras… Je me souvenais de chaque seconde, de chaque action et de chaque parole qui avaient précédé puis suivi ce drame. Pendant plusieurs jours, j'avais innocemment cru que la faute incombait au réseau holonet mais j'étais bien loin de la réalité… Encore plongé dans mes pensées, je sentis une main rassurante serrer mon épaule.

- Tycho ? Il sera bientôt l'heure.

- J'arrive, Winter.

Les Impériaux s'étaient servis de la destruction d'Alderaan à titre d'exemple, désireux de marquer les esprits en démontrant la puissance de l'Etoile Noire…

Qu'ils se réjouissent car ils ont parfaitement réussi leur entreprise. Jamais Alderaan ne sera oubliée, jamais ce crime ne sera oublié. Le feu vivace qui brûle encore en moi ne s'éteindra jamais, éternel comme l'est le souvenir de ceux qui avaient contribué à donner un peu de lumière à ma vie. Si je ne puis que voler parmi les débris de mon ancien foyer, je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'elle fut. Un monde d'une beauté étincelante, un havre de paix où résidaient mes proches et tout ce que j'avais connu. Une grande partie de ma vie. Que reste t-il ? Le souvenir immuable d'un monde que j'aurais voulu revoir et qui restera à jamais inchangé dans une partie de mon esprit, même si je sais pertinemment qu'il ne reste plus que des débris, témoins de la cruauté de l'Empire. Un monde qui avait banni les armes et qui avait disparu à cause de l'une d'elles. Certains trouveraient sans doute cela ironique.

Le temps avait passé mais les cicatrices ne s'étaient pas refermées, loin de là. Cependant les répercussions de celles-ci étaient différentes suivant les personnes. J'avais vu des escrocs profiter de la douleur de certains survivants pour mettre sur pied leur commerce florissant, un commerce basé sur le culte et le désespoir. Un piège qu'il était facile d'éviter pour qui ne souhaitait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort le reste de sa vie. Beaucoup de personnes, Leia, Winter et moi compris, avaient fait de la chute de l'Empire une affaire personnelle, un but à atteindre par n'importe quel moyen. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que j'éprouve « la culpabilité du survivant » mais cela ne fait que renforcer ma détermination.

Combattre était la seule manière de maintenir vivace le souvenir de ceux qui étaient morts à Alderaan, le seul moyen d'empêcher d'autres mondes de connaître le même sort, le seul moyen de leur rendre enfin justice…


End file.
